l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1160
}} Events * Toturi Sezaru adoptes the Isawa name and leaves Kyuden Tonbo, giving it to the Dragonfly Clan. * The Great Eye of the Desert, capital of the Senpet Empire is conquered by the Yodotai. The Yodotai Invasion of Senpet lands ends. * Yakamo Seido is completed. * Moshi Amika becomes the Moshi Daimyo. * Hida Kuon marries Hida Reiha. * Miya Shoin becomes the Miya Daimyo and Imperial Herald. * The Imperial Legions free Miya Kamiko from her Shadowed Tower's captors. * Bayushi Tsimaru is appointed as governor of Ryoko Owari Toshi. * The Tortoise Clan are given the custody of the Ruins of Otosan Uchi by Imperial Decree. * The Elemental Dragons decide to withdraw from Ningen-do. Their Oracles craft the sencond set of Elemental Nemuranai. Month of the Hare * Daigotsu Hoturi poses as Doji Hoturi and attacks Kyuden Kakita. Daidoji Megumi kills Seppun Toshiken and wounds Doji Reju and Kakita Noritoshi. * Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho is ceded to the Lion Clan by Doji Kurohito. * Doji Kurohito breaks the curse of Chukandomo with the aid of Doji Yasuyo and the blade Naishi. * Yoritomo Kumiko begins to learn the anti-Taint techniques of the Unbroken. Month of the Dragon * One of the Black Scrolls, the Wasting Disease, is stolen from Iuchi Yue. * Mirumoto Temoru discovers the City of Gold. * Akodo Kaneka attacks Hantei Naseru's power base in Ryoko Owari Toshi. * Shiba Aikune takes Isawa's Last Wish into exile with him after destroying a small temple when harnessing the Wish's power. * Empress Toturi Kaede returns to Rokugan. * Emma-O alters the balance within Kyofu, allowing Hida Kuroda to regain partial control of his own will. Month of the Serpent * Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu, Imperial Advisor Ide Tadaji, Imperial Herald Miya Shoin and Doji Tanitsu reconvene the Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya. * Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho is declared the new Imperial City. * Kitsu Hisashi visits Meido, brokering the shared rulership of the Realm between Emma-O and the Lords of Death. * Tsukuro and a Shadowlands army attacks Shinsei's Last Hope but is repelled by Yasuki Hachi and the Imperial Legions. * Yasuki Hachi swears fealty to the Crab Clan by fulfilling the conditions of the Twenty Goblin Winter. * Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi returns the remains of Akodo One-Eye in exchange for a student. His student, Matsu Domotai, commits seppuku to escape Turi's servitude. * Toturi Tsudao and Toturi Sezaru join Toturi Kaede at Kyuden Seppun. * Akodo Kaneka and Hantei Naseru reach a political stalemate at Ryoko Owari Toshi and decide to work together. * Moto Najmudin wins the Topaz Championship. Month of the Horse * The Four Winds join together to fight Daigotsu and march on the City of the Lost. * Daigotsu and Toturi Tsudao kill each other, while Hantei Naseru disrupts Fu Leng's power through worship. * The weakened Fu Leng is repelled from Tengoku by the spirits of the Seven Thunders, led by Toturi. * Toturi Kaede names Hantei Naseru Emperor after Akodo Kaneka and Toturi Sezaru abandon their claims to the throne. Naseru becomes Toturi III. * Doji Tanitsu becomes Imperial Advisor. * Daigotsu is resurrected by the Shadow Dragon in exchange for his yojimbo Goju Kyoden's life. Month of the Goat * Akodo Kaneka and Toturi Sezaru join the Phoenix Clan, with Kaneka abandoning the Akodo name and Sezaru joining the Isawa family. * Sezaru defeats an assassination attempt. * Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Sunetra orchestrates a simultaneous strike at the Shadowed Tower, destroying their power structure. Bayushi Atsuki escapes with his life and begins to rebuild the Gozoku. Month of the Monkey * Conversion of Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho to the Imperial City is completed. * The Mantis Civil War ends with Yoritomo Kumiko's victory over Yoritomo Kitao. Kumiko is acknowledged by the Emperor as Mantis Clan Champion. * Shinjo Shono and Moto Genki are engaged. * Daigotsu returns from the dead, but finds he has lost his Taint and with it his ability to perform maho. Battles * Kaneka Assaults the City of Lies * Four Winds March * Battle of Shinsei's Last Hope * The False Hoturi assaults Kyuden Kakita Births * Kakita Ichiro in the Month of the Hare Deaths * Bayushi Kuemon in the Month of the Hare * Bayushi Ogura * Bayushi Shamate * Daigotsu in the Month of the Horse * Giretsu * Goju Kyoden * Hensatti * Iuchi Huasha * Kakita Toshiken in the Month of the Hare * Kitsune Ryosei * Kuni Yarima * Matsu Domotai in the Month of the Serpent * Matsu Hataki in the Month of the Hare * Moshi Jukio * Seppun Moritoshi * Settozai in the Month of the Monkey * Shiba Michirou * Shikageko in the Month of the Serpent * Toturi Tsudao in the Month of the Horse * Utaku Mu Dan in the Month of the Horse * Yama-no-Kami, Fortune of Stone * Yoritomo Mirumachi Category:Timelines